The present invention relates to an image processing system, projector, program, information storage medium and image processing method which can correct image information in consideration of the difference between a darkroom condition and a viewing environment.
When an image is subjected to the effect of an ambient light (illuminating light or sunlight), the color and/or brightness thereof may be varied. Thus, the image appearance may be different from the intention of a person who has produced it.
In order to adjust such an image appearance, a projector has been designed to display an image by displaying each of single-colored (e.g., black-, red-, blue- and white-colored) calibration images for a predetermined gray scale (e.g., 16-level gray scale), measuring each of the displayed calibration images, correcting a lookup table or the like based on the measured data and using the corrected lookup table to correct the image information (e.g., R-, G- and B-signals) used to display the image.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-37091 discloses a system which measures the color of an illuminating light and R-, G- and B-colors while stepwise changing the light-emitting level, as shown in FIG. 3 thereof.
In such a manner, the prior art must perform the calibration by repeatedly carrying out the display and measurement for each of a number of calibration images, requiring vast amount of time for calibration.
For such a reason, time is required to initiate the calibration, for example, when a presenter is to make a presentation before the customer to which he went. The time to be primarily applied to the presentation may be reduced.